


Museum Shenanigans

by GatoradeZero



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Clown-To-Clown-Communication, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Modern Art, Museums, clownery, literally just spintrap clowning around in a museum until carmen rudely interrupts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoradeZero/pseuds/GatoradeZero
Summary: Just a little Spintrap museum date as a christmas gift for y'all!
Relationships: Spinkick/Flytrap (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Museum Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own Carmen Sandiego (2019) or any of the characters from the show. All artwork mentioned in this story was imagined by me, any resemblance to real artwork is purely coincidental.

“You have two hours to case the museum, the cleaners will be waiting outside. Don’t be late.” Maelstrom warned the two operatives.

Flytrap and Spinkick both nodded. Maelstrom ended the video call.

Flytrap turned to Spinkick. “Two hours? I bet we can do it in one.”

Spinkick grinned back at her. “You bet we can!”

\-----------------

As they finished taking note of the last security camera, Flytrap checked the time.

“Sixty-two minutes to spare! Not bad.”

“Nice. Our best time yet!”

“Want to explore? I saw this funky-looking statue in the east hallway.”

“Race you there!”

The two thieves ran down the hallway, trying to muffle their laughter.

\-----------------

“Mood.”  
Flytrap turned around to see Spinkick pointing at a small statue. The statue in question was a little figurine of a human, and made of stone. Well, perhaps it was a bit generous to say it looked human. The statue was clearly supposed to be a human, but it was thin and had a cylindrical body, and it was bent to one side like a cornstalk in the wind. It looked more like one of those inflatable waving arm guys than a human being.

They both cracked up. When they had finally calmed down, Flytrap pointed across the room towards a painting and said “Literally me.”

The painting she pointed at was a surrealist painting. It appeared to depict a giraffe wearing high heels while smoking a cigarette. The giraffe was blue with green spots, and the background of the painting was a city street painted in warm colors.

The two thieves lost their composure once more, getting strange looks from the few other people in the room.

As they moved on to the next room, Spinkick was struck with an idea. He pointed at a statue of a bird that was made entirely out of silverware. The body was made of spoons, with forks for the legs. The wings were made up of dozens of knives, layered on top of each other to give the appearance of feathers. Its wings were spread open as if it were taking flight.

“That’s you.”

Flytrap froze. She stared at him. He stared back.

Then they both burst out laughing again.

As Flytrap struggled to catch her breath, she managed to wheeze out “And that’s you!” while pointing at a painting of a man yelling at a cat that looked like it had been painted by someone who had never seen a cat before.

While the two operatives were struggling to catch their breath, a flash of red crossed the room, disappearing through the door to the stairwell. Spinkick and Flytrap froze for a moment, before rushing after the crimson ghost. They looked up the stairwell to see Carmen Sandiego rushing up the stairs.

“She’s headed for the roof!”

They bolted up the stairs after her until they reached the top. As they shoved through the doors onto the rooftop, they saw a flash of red as Carmen leapt off the roof before gliding away across the city.

They stood on the roof in defeat for a few moments.

Flytrap looked at Spinkick. “I know, I know,” he sighed “we need to report this to the faculty.”

“If they find out we were goofing off, we’re screwed.”

“I know.”

\-----------------

“Truthfully, we weren’t expecting her until later this week. We thought we had more time. But next time, you had better catch her.”

“Understood.”

The two thieves sighed in relief when the call was over. They looked at each other.

And then they burst out laughing.

They had successfully kept their secret from VILE, at least for the foreseeable future.

And if they shared a kiss on that rooftop? Well, the faculty didn’t need to know about that either.

**Author's Note:**

> It is officially my biggest flex that I am the first person on AO3 to write a fanfic for this pairing!


End file.
